June Moone (New Earth)
| Weight = 126 lbs. | Weight2 = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Artist; Magician | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Haney; Howard Purcell | First = Strange Adventures #187 | Quotation = Innocent lives are an oxymoron. | Speaker = Enchantress | QuoteSource = Infinite Crisis Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = June Moone is the Enchantress, a powerful magic-user who has been both a super-hero and a super-villain. The "Enchantress" was a separate personality trapped inside June and desperately trying to get out. For a long time, June could only use her magical powers when she released the Enchantress. Strange Adventures June Moone was a freelance artist dating importer Alan Dell. When Dell invited her to a party at the haunted Terror Castle, she fell into a secret chamber where a strange being called Dzamor granted her magic powers. By speaking the word "Enchantress" she could change from blonde-haired, blue-eyed June Moone into the raven-haired, green-eyed Enchantress. The Dzamor had her rid Terror Castle of an ancient evil presence. Alan was attracted to the Enchantress and June did not reveal that they were the same person. Enchantress saved the life of Alan Dell again when he was attacked by an underground monster. Alan and June stumbled on a group of gangsters robbing a museum. June turned into the Enchantress again and defeated the gangsters when they stole a magic artifact. June took a job teaching parapsychology at New Athens Experimental School in Santa Augusta, Florida where her coworker, Linda Danvers, was secretly Supergirl. The location was at the centre of an astral alignment where she could gain omnipotent power, but it caused earthquakes that devastated the surrounding area. Enchantress believed endangering the town was necessary because the power gained was a greater good which allowed her to protect Earth. Supergirl stopped her by kicking the moon out of alignment, and Enchantress swore revenge on Supergirl. Enchantress tricked Supergirl into moving the moon back in alignment, and nearly gained omnipotent power once more. Supergirl did not trust Enchantress with omnipotent power, and fought her to reverse the phenomenon, figuring out June's secret identity in the process, but June used magic to erase her mind. Forgotten Villains Enchantress became involved with the Forgotten Villains, a group built to oppose the Forgotten Heroes. This team consisted of unpopular villains who had been forgotten by history and society. The other members were Atom-Master, Faceless Hunter, Kraklow, Mr. Poseidon, Ultivac and Yggardis, the Living Planet. She was also among the villain army during the collapse of the multiverse. Legends Enchantress was recruited by Amanda Waller to work with the Suicide Squad under Task Force X. She became a voluntary member for personal reasons. They were sent to destroy Brimstone at Mount Rushmore. Enchantress contained the nuclear explosion, then Bronze Tiger knocked her out when she tried to betray the team. Enchantress did not leave when other members of the team were released from prison. Waller sent the team to assassinate Captain Boomerang when he threatened to expose the Squad. Deadshot tries to shoot Boomerang, but Rick Flag had Enchantress disable the Warhounds guarding him instead. Suicide Squad June decided to stay with the Suicide Squad, because Waller promised to help her learn how to control her evil side. Her psychologist, Simon LaGrieve, diagnosed her with . Their next mission was destroying the terrorist group Jihad in Qurac, and Enchantress neutralised their operative Djinn. When Belle Reve was attacked by the Female Furies, June was under heavy sedation. Enchantress used her powers again when they discredited the racist vigilante William Hell. June confides in LaGrieve that containing the Enchantress took all of her energy, and the Enchantress told the team that she grew stronger every time they released her. Despite this, she was sent on an undercover mission to Moscow. Enchantress went on a rampage that alerted the Russian army, and Deadshot was forced to shoot her non-lethally. Enchantress nearly killed Pravda when they battled the People's Heroes, and tried to kill Deadshot in revenge, but Captain Boomerang knocked her out. Bronze Tiger took June to see Madame Xanadu who explained that June is not trained to use magic, so her magic use had eroded her aura that would normally deflect evil influences. The erosion of this aura twisted the Enchantress into a monster. Her aura would build up over time if she did not use magic. Xanadu gave her a necklace and ring that would control the Enchantress, but warned that this would make the Enchantress more dangerous if she ever escaped. Xanadu told Bronze Tiger that June was a mystical ticking time bomb, and her personas might merge over time. Day of Judgment The Enchantress portion of June Moone was murdered by Faust to re-ignite the fires of Hell. This left June in a passive, but not quite catatonic state. Faust later removed June from the sanitarium she was committed to. She manifested Anita Soulfeeda, a succubus working with a group of Mafia-styled demons to resurrect Hermes Trismegestus. Anita was really the Enchantress portion of June's soul. When they were reconnected, a new entity called Soulsinger was created. The Soulsinger entity eventually faded, leaving Enchantress behind, but once again cut off from her powers. Shadowpact June, finding her place as a true heroine, joined the Shadowpact to combat the Spectre gone mad. The group formed from a large gathering of mystics, who had hid in the other-dimensional Oblivion Bar. The Spectre had already killed hundreds of powerful mystics and would not stop until magic had been erased from existence. Enchantress helped the team by mystically tapping into the mind of Eclipso, who was goading the Spectre along. They gain much information from this tactic, though Enchantress had to stop in the middle and rest, not being able to keep up the tactic for long. The team left the Oblivion Bar as it was an obvious target for the Spectre. They travelled to the site of the deaths of the other mystics, there to form plans. June worried she might become overwhelmed by use of her powers and turn to the "dark side". She entrusted her ally Ragman with a mystical pistol designed to kill her. He turned down the gun but told her that his suit could take care of her if she really turned evil. Ragman misread the intimate situation and leaned in to kiss her, something she joked about later in front of their allies. Enchantress and the others were summoned again by the Phantom Stranger when the town of Riverrock, Wyoming was entrapped in a large bubble of blood. Donning a new costume, June was willing to help save the innocent people inside endangered by a team of supervillains called Pentacle. Their goal was to ritualistic sacrifice the townspeople to resurrect Doctor Gotham. Thirty seven people perished before Enchantress and her allies manage to defeat the villains that were gathered specifically to counter Shadowpact's members. Due to unexpected side effects of the magic needed to defeat the villains, the outside world believed that the Shadowpact had been dead for about a year. Enchantress had been honoured with her teammates, immortalised in stone at a park in Metropolis. | Powers = * : Enchantress is a very powerful sorceress to the point of being described as the world's top spellcaster. She appears to possess the ability to manipulate magical energy for any number of effects. A unique aspect of her power is her sensitivity to magic. She was able to link to the essence of Eclipso, using the connection to speak Eclipso's thoughts to the rest of the group. She was able to mystically track the Spectre by divining his magical trail. Enchantress is even able to remotely access another magic-user's power, as she did with Captain Marvel to aid him in his battle with the Spectre, and again with Strega of the Pentacle, ending her spell. ** ** ** : Enchantress has demonstrated the ability to fly long distances across states. ** ** ** : Enchantress can easily walk through thick walls. ** ** : As noted by Nightshade, Enchantress has a degree of enhanced strength. ** : Also noted by Nightshade, Enchantress has a degree of enhanced speed. | Abilities = * : June was a freelance artist before becoming the Enchantress. * : June once taught a course in parapsychology. * : Besides teaching parapsychology, June also took on Warlock's Daughter as a magical apprentice. | Weaknesses = * : When Enchantress processes too much magic too quickly, her personality shifts to become volatile and evil, explaining her past dips into villainy and chaos. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Enchantress has been nicknamed "The Switcheroo-Witcheroo" in publication. She is also called the "Charming Charmer." | Recommended = * Day of Judgment * Day of Vengeance * * | Links = | Wikipedia = Enchantress (DC Comics) }} Category:Shadowpact members Category:Sentinels of Magic members Category:Forgotten Villains members